


Her Precious Mistress

by 823KE



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: Her journey as a Trainer having reached its conclusion, Chikina Kiai returns to an old house in Camphrier Town with her Pokémon to live in peace. Attempting to juggle between a mostly secret relationship with her Gardevoir, Sereria, and daily life shenanigans, she finds that unfortunately, life still had plans for her...
Relationships: Pokemon/Original Character(s), Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chikina in Love (1)

When she decided to visit Lumiose City, the city of light that everyone from Kalos held in high regards, all she wanted to do was do some shopping. She came with her precious partner Pokémon, a beautiful, humanoid Pokémon with fair, white skin and green... hair? Well, she wasn't a scientist, so she didn't know what it was exactly, but it felt like hair, and was probably hair. Just, oddly-shaped side bangs?

Nevertheless, the point remains- she only came here to do the basic shopping, for the groceries that she needed to make dinner for her and her Pokémon back home.

And yet, somehow, it seems like almost every time she walk past the entrance to some gloomy alleyway, someone would reach out to her and ask for some of her time, then start flirting with or bragging to her, trying to get her interested in them.

This time wasn't any different- again, for the umpteenth amount of time, she's now being courted by two strangers.

"Come on, come on! Don't be like that!" the first person, a skinny punk with a Mohawk hairstyle, whined. "Don't be shy! If you come with us, we'll make sure to show you a whole new world, you know? We're good at this, trust me!"

"Y-yeah!" the second person, a slightly chubby man with large earrings (one could probably fit a thumb through it), said. "We, we know how to make girls feel good, I swear! Hell, we'll even give you something special, maybe!"

The girl, a blonde in light purple attire, a ponytail hanging cutely from the back of her head, sighed.

Now, she didn't know if anyone would normally be tempted by that sort of reasoning at all- were they even trying to earn her trust properly?

Regardless, personally, she didn't feel like she could trust these two. She definitely didn't want to go with them, to wherever they were intending on taking her to. And so, her mouth opened to reject them- "U-um, I'm, uh, sorry, but I, uh, I need to, um, I need to hurry home, I need to go, uh, you know..."

Well, there went her proper rejection statement. If there was anything she hated about herself, it was that she was a _mess._ She could talk clearly in her thoughts, so why couldn't she do that properly out loud? The girl felt a terrible sensation spreading from her mind, her face almost flushing with shame, until a voice resonated within her head.

 _'Calm down',_ a soothing, female voice said.

She blinked. _R-right, right... calm down, calm down..._

"What, so you're busy?" the thin man asked. "Come on, we're begging you here. Seriously, I'll even make sure to treat you gently, yeah?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, we're really cool people to hang out with, you know?" the chubby man said. "I guarantee, we're, like, superstars! Or, uh, rockstars!"

She breathed out.

Then, with a smile- as gently as she could muster- she shook her head. "I-I'm, I'm sorry. I really, um, need to be somewhere else."

"Come on! What's the hurry? Give us a bit of your time!" the thin man yelled, beginning to grow impatient. "It'll just be a quick hangout. Like, juuuust a short moment. Just hanging out together. Just grabbing a quick bite, okay? Let's just go," he said and reached for the blonde's arm.

However, the girl stepped back, and a green figure stepped in between them.

"Huh?"

The two men looked up slightly to see the humanoid Pokémon that had been standing asides for some time now. "What the..."

"S-Sereria..." the blonde whispered, a small smile forming.

The Pokémon looked back at her and nodded. A voice soon resonated within the girl's head. _'_ _These two won't be laying even a finger on you, not while I'm around.'_

"Hey, partner, look over here," the man's voice reclaimed their attention. Said skinny man was now shoving his hands in his pockets, hunching down to look threatening. "I don't know what you think we were doing, but me and your trainer were in the middle of an important business, got it?" He then sighed as if he didn't have any ulterior motives. "We'd both appreciate it if you stepped aside and let us finish our business."

The Pokémon narrowed its eyes, glaring harshly at the two. It unsettled both men, but even more noticeably the chubby man.

"Uh, bro, I'm not sure about this... doesn't this Pokémon look a bit... scary?" he asked.

"Scary? Naw, just putting on tough airs." Waving his hand dismissively, the thin man leaned close to the Pokémon's face. "What, you think you're scary? With your silly ass moon-shaped hair bangs?" He looked down. "With your white girly dress? Ooooh, I'm so scared. What's that on your chest? Did you get stabbed by that?"

The chubby man blinked. "Uh, bro, she's glaring even harder now..."

"What, are you going to stab us with this small blade thing stabbing your chest? Oh, wow, skilled swordsmanship, am I right?"

"P-please stop..." the blonde shyly called from behind her Pokémon. "Se... Sereria's a great Pokémon... d-don't make fun of her..."

"Or what? You're going to battle me?" the man asked, then scoffed. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head, along with a grin on his face. "Okay, how about we have a Pokémon battle, then? You win, I'll leave you alone. I win, you spend some time with us. What do you think? Fair enough?"

The Pokémon, known as Sereria, glanced back at her trainer, who rubbed her chin. "U-um... well... I guess I could do that..."

A worried voice spoke in her mind. _'_ _Chikina...'_

"I-it's alright, Sereria! I'm, I'm not just any... any trainer, remember?" the girl chirped.

Sighing, the humanoid nodded and smiled.

 _...that name sounds familiar,_ the chubby man noted. _A Pok_ _émon named Sereria..._ "...w-what Pokémon is that, by the way?" he asked, feeling a sense of dread grow from within.

"Who cares?" the first man asked. "That ain't important. Anyways, that's a deal, right?"

"R-right," the blonde, Chikina, said. She turned slightly to the chubby man. "Sereria is, um, an... a, a Gardevoir. She's, um, she's categorized as the... uh, Embrace Pokémon, I think?"

"A Gardevoir... r-right."

"Whatever, stop talking! We're going to do a battle, right?" the first man asked again, growing irritated.

"Y-yes!" Chikina replied. "I, um, I'll be having Sereria battle!" Then, feeling nervous, she shyly looked at the man. "Um, and, and your Pokémon will be...?"

The man grinned. "Well, let's see... why don't I go with... Malamar! Hypnosis!" A Pokéball on his belt erupting in smokes, an upside-down squid Pokémon jumped towards the duo with its body glowing, prepared to launch a surprise spell of drowsiness. "Yeah!"

_"Nhrrhh-"_

"-Gleam!"

Just a slight blink later, the street punk noticed that: 1) his Malamar had disappeared, and 2) Sereria's hands were glowing with bright light, a ball of rainbow sparkles floating in her palm. He paled, looking around for his Pokémon, before hearing the sound of something crashing into a dumpster far away, along with the screams of confusion from some passerby who probably saw his Pokémon fly out from nowhere. "W-what the hell!?"

"S-sorry! It, it's just... I, uh, we both have a bit... fast reflexes..." Chikina said, bowing.

 _'Chikina, you don't need to apologize,'_ her Pokémon's voice told her.

"No, I, I just thought he'd be a bit shocked and sad..."

"Shut up!" the man yelled. "Stop talking to yourself! How did you even- that was supposed to be a surprise attack!" he said. "You shouldn't have been able to... to attack at all, or even think before being put to sleep!"

Suddenly, the chubby man gasped. "W-wait, bro! I, I recognize her now!" he said. "That's... that's the most recent Honorary Champion of Kalos, Chikina Kiah!"

"I-it's... it's Kiai..." Chikina said, a bit embarrassed after being recognized. "C-Chikina... Kiai..."

"Shit! You're a champion!?" the first man shrieked. He quickly groveled onto the floor, trembling. "I- I'm sorry for my behavior!"

Chikina, flustered, leaned down. "N-no, no, it's okay! I, I didn't mind it that much! Um, I'm just, I'm just trying to get my groceries home, and, uh..."

The man suddenly got up, laughing. "Oh, okay. What the hell, I was scared there. Guess we're all good now, right?" He turned around and grinned at his chubby friend. "C'mon, let's go. Water under the bridge."

"...uh, bro?" the other man said, pointing behind him.

Chills ran down his spine once more. The thin man turned around slowly to see the Gardevoir, Sereria, glaring at him with such contempt that if looks could kill, he'd have died more than a hundred times already. "U-uh... I'm... I'm sorry?"

Sereria began charging up another ball of rainbow light in her hands. _"(Dazzling...!)"_

"W-wait, wait! I said I was sorry! I said I'm sorry!" the thin man hissed.

"S-Sereria, wait! H-he apologized!"

 _'He still tried to hurt you... so at least I'm punishing him once!'_ the Pokémon's voice said. _'Don't stop me, Chikina.'_

The blonde blinked. "Um... o-okay..."

"Okay my ass, don't stop!" the thin man rasped, but then the Dazzling Gleam technique smashed into his face, sending him flying far into the sky. "Son of a biiiii...!" Eventually, he crashed through some random building's window, earning more confused screams.

Trembling with fear, the chubby man looked back. "W-wait, wait! I, I'm sorry too! I'm sorry! I surrender!"

Sereria glared at him, but then the energy in her hands faded away. _'This one knew his place, so it's fine.'_

Chikina nodded. "O-oh, okay. She, um, she says... you're fine..."

A wide smile grew on his face. "T-thank you! I'll never forget this!" He got up and ran towards the direction of where his comrade had been sent flying. "M-Miller, bro! Hold on, your trusty friend Krog is here to help!" As his voice and footsteps faded away, the two left in the alleyway stared at the dust trails left by him, before exchanging a look.

"...pft...!" Chikina was first to laugh, soon followed by Sereria, both who weren't sure if this was the right situation to be laughing in, but did so nevertheless.

Eventually, their voices died down, and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

Then, leaning closer, and closer, they let their lips touch, as Chikina gently let go of her groceries and grabbed onto her Psychic-type Pokémon's shoulders, the latter wrapping her slender, green arms around her trainer. Letting the warmth of their embrace and lips spread, their voices emanated slightly from their mouths, just before they parted lips and stared at each other once more.

"S-Sereria, you, you were too rough with that guy..." the blonde muttered. "W-what if you hurt him seriously? Jeez..."

At that, the Pokémon exhaled briefly, amused. _'Oh, please. I know how to control my strength, Chikina.'_

Chikina pouted. "B-but, but still! What if, maybe, like, y-you went overboard?"

Sereria grinned. _'Maybe I like going overboard.'_

"Th-that's not a good thing, Sereria..." Chikina muttered. "Jeez! I-it's like, it's like, um, like... jeez, you're hopeless," she eventually said.

_'Then what if...'_

"N-no, no, no! Not good!" Chikina interrupted. "N-no using too much-" She was then interrupted by her Pokémon connecting their lips once more. A small, muffled yelp of surprise escaped her lips, before the Gardevoir gently nipped on her bottom lip, pulling her mouth apart. Then, she felt a soft, wet sensation entering her mouth. Her face turned hot red, steaming with the heat of embarrassment, as she uncontrollably yet excitedly returned the deepening kiss, their embrace growing tighter. The blonde's moans were leaking like tears, increasing not in volume but in frequency, as both began to sweat slightly.

Soon, they parted once more, hot breathe escaping their lips, clouding the extremely short distance between their faces.

 _'What if it were kisses, then?'_ Sereria finished, a sly smirk on her lips.

Her face steaming, the girl mustered the strength to look angry, but ended up just pouting and yet smiling brightly. "S-S-Sereria, j-jeez! We're, we're in public, you need to, you shouldn't just..."

 _'Yet you look so happy,'_ the Psychic-type cooed in the girl's mind, causing her to quickly bring a hand to her lips, covering her smile.

"S-s-still! Stupid! S-stupid Sereria!"

Grinning, her Pokémon leaned closer again. _'Besides, this alleyway should still be abandoned for a while. I'll stop if I sense anyone coming, so... what do you want to do?'_ she asked. Chikina didn't even have to think much about it- she could _feel_ the excitement radiating through her Pokémon's telepathy... no, she could _see_ it in the Gardevoir's eyes.

She bit her lips. "...I, I still don't think, um, that..."

Sereria opened her mouth partly. _'It's okay to be a bit spoiled, Chikina...'_ she said, teasingly.

Her hands, as if reaching for the shopping bags she gently dropped, stopped moving. Chikina felt her heart just _melt_ right there. _Jeez... I guess... maybe it's fine to kiss a bit more..._ Her face, which had been leaning really close to Sereria's lips, quickly eliminated the remaining distance as she let go of the ropes restraining her morals. Once more, their lips clashed together heatedly, their hands wrapped around each other with love and lust.

 _'Of course it is...'_ was all she could remember hearing her Pokémon say to her telepathically, before her consciousness willingly drowned in a sea of French kisses.

* * *

She remembered clearly, when they had first settled down in her old house, in Camphrier Town. Sure, after the news of her victory in the Pokémon League, and more specifically in the Pokémon League Championships, many people flocked around to congratulate and greet her. It wasn't any different in Camphrier Town, really- the moment she landed, people recognized her and came to give her their congratulations.

But her old house, her home that she finally decided to return to, never had anyone.

There had never been anyone waiting for her at home, and even now, at her journey's end, that didn't change.

As she led her Pokémon inside, she glanced around and noticed a picture frame on top of a cabinet. It was a photo of a happy family: a bespectacled man flashing a peace sign, a beautiful woman leaning forward with a grin, hugging an adorable little girl with blonde hair, who looked as if she had the best family in the world.

She spent some time staring at the adult woman in the picture. _...well, guess I'm home, mom,_ she thought.

As expected, no response. Even she knew it was stupid, for her to expect some sort of miracle, for her to hear her family's voices again- but it was impossible.

A gentle nudge from one of her Pokémon, an eager-looking Squirtle, brought her back to reality. She looked around, as all her Pokémon stared at her. Her Squirtle had a grin on his face. Her Ivysaur was smiling patiently. Her Charizard had an amused look. Her Gardevoir wore a gentle, loving look. And her Ge...

...where was her Gengar?

Well, not that she really thought much about it.

Sighing, Chikina looked down. "...I guess, that's all for the journey. I... won the championships, became an honorary champion, became famous... I think there's nothing else left for me to do." Looking around, the girl walked over to a couch and plopped onto it lifelessly. "There's nothing else to do now, so... um. I guess... we could live here together and... I... I don't know... do whatever you want, I guess?"

She felt another nudge to her waist, one of her weak spots. Letting out a small _'eep!'_ , the girl, flustered, looked to her side at the Squirtle.

"M... Mex?"

Grinning, the Water-type raised a paw. _"(Don't look so down!)"_

Of course, the trainer had no way to understand the Pokémon's speech. "U-umm..."

 _'She says not to look so down,'_ her Gardevoir's voice echoed in her head. _'And I think the same.'_

Then, her Ivysaur trotted to her leg, rubbing her face affectionately across her leg. _"(We'll always be here, for you.)"_

 _"(All I need is training.)"_ her Charizard added, flexing his (thin) arms as if to mimic what he saw some buff humans do from time to time.

Looking from one Pokémon to another, Chikina was at a loss for words. "Guys... Mex... Bana... Zadon..."

Her Gardevoir, Sereria, took a seat next to her. _'Chikina, it's fine for the journey to end. None of us mind at all,'_ she transmitted telepathically. _'All we care about, is to stay with you. You're more than just a trainer to us- you're our friend, our family, maybe. We're content enough to be with you, so it'd make us really happy to be able to live here with you.'_

"S-so... so nobody wants to... um, leave?"

 _'No, of course not.'_ Leaning close to her trainer, Sereria planted a loving peck on the blonde's cheek, causing her face to turn slightly red. _'We all love you dearly, Chikina.'_

_"(There she goes again.)"_

_"(L-lovebirds...)"_

_"(Heh. We know how it'll end, anyways.)"_

Knowing how many times Sereria had displayed romantic interest in her trainer, the three grinned as they waited for Chikina to reject her advances- having had to be a public figure, it made sense that the blonde would, despite how much she obviously returned the love of her Psychic-type, be unable to fully reciprocate her feelings. And yet...

Chikina slowly formed a smile. "...Sereria, I... m-maybe, um... I guess... s-since I'm, um, retiring- w-well, kind of- now... m-maybe..." She leaned closer to her Pokémon. "M-maybe... we can properly... um, maybe we can properly... start a, a relationship... now...?" Then, she returned the light kiss on the cheek she had received, with her own to the Pokémon.

Although Sereria had at many times felt her face flush a slight shade of pink, from the sheer adorableness of her trainer, this was truly the first time she felt herself at a loss of words, her face burning with what seemed to be a mix of many emotions. Happiness, embarrassment, confusion, disbelief, things among those lines- if some of those were even emotions at all. She sharply turned her head to the blonde, who stared into her eyes with a shy, bashful smile. _'Chikina...'_

Gradually, their faces gravitated closer towards one another, before their lips met properly for the first time, an explosion of bliss filling both individuals' hearts. Their hands quietly connected, fingers intertwined, as everything faded from their consciousness, only the soft touch of each other remaining.

From the sidelines, Chikina's Pokémon could only watch in slight amusement but more surprise.

_"(H-holy Arceus, it happened!)"_

_"(Wow, I didn't expect Chikina to...)"_

_"(Guess she's all grown up, now.)"_

They watched as Chikina and Sereria slowly parted their lips, a bright smile on each other's face, their heartbeats gradually becoming audible to their ears.

Then, flustered, Chikina looked away. Wanting to look at her face a bit longer, the Gardevoir gently turned her trainer's face back towards her. "S-Sereria?"

 _'I love you, Chikina,'_ the Psychic-type transmitted with a smile full of love.

Her smile never fading away, Chikina nodded shyly. "I... I, I love you too, S-Sereria..."

Altogether, the other Pokémon began cheering and laughing and saying something that she didn't quite understand, but having completely forgotten their presence, her face became hotter than fire itself as she realized they had just kissed in front of her audience.

"A-aauugh... t-that's..." She paused. "...S-Sereria, what are they..."

Sereria briefly glanced at the three elemental starters, all who froze. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. _'Oh, we're just admiring how cute you are,'_ she lied, to their relief.

"E-everyone..." Her heart about to burst, Sereria happily hugged the Psychic-type tightly. "I-I'm... I'm happy... I'm really happy... right now..."

_'Me too, Chikina. Me too.'_

Slightly grateful at the lie, but at the same time slightly irked, the three Pokémon rolled their eyes.

_"(Lovebirds.)"_

_"(Lovebirds.)"_

_"(Lovebirds.)"_

_"(Oh, shut it.)"_

Suddenly, they heard a mysterious, ghostly noise as a presence entered the room from the kitchen. _"(Hey! I've looked, but there's no cake in the fridge!)"_ Chikina's Gengar, Gan, floated to the group. _"(If we want to party, then we should... get... cakes.)"_ He stopped upon noticing what was going on.

Chikina blinked, her face that had slowly regained its normal colors turning pink again. "G-Gan! Um, h-hold on, this isn't... t-this isn't what it... well..." she said, but paused, and then looked at Sereria once more. Her heart melted slightly, or at least it felt like so, and she eventually smiled and looked back to her Ghost-type Pokémon. "...w-well, maybe... I- I guess, um... me and Sereria... we're, we're now... t-together?"

 _"(...I see.)"_ Gan looked to Sereria, who nodded. Despite her usually calm demeanor, even he could tell the Psychic-type was barely containing her happiness right now, a smile threatening to explode plastered on her grinning lips. Then he looked over to the other three Pokémon, all who nodded while rolling their eyes, wearing amused smirks.

Blinking, Gan looked back at Chikina, who was starting to wonder why it felt like something was going to happen.

Then... _"(Pervs.)"_ And then he quickly floated back to the kitchen, laughing maniacally, while the others snickered and Chikina blinked.

"...u-um..."

 _'He says we're perverts,'_ Sereria simply said telepathically.

It took Chikina a few seconds to properly process this in her mind. She realized perhaps her Gengar could now tell that they had already kissed, and maybe, if there were any misconceptions aboard, perhaps Gan thought they had...!? Her face turned red. "W-wait, w-we didn't do anything perverted yet!" she screamed and ran into the kitchen. "G-Gan!"

The others watched from outside, as Chikina began chasing the Gengar around in the kitchen.

Mex the Squirtle suddenly tilted his head.

_"(Huh. She said 'yet'.)"_

_"(She said 'yet'?)"_

_"(She said 'yet'.)"_

They turned to Sereria, whose face was again uncharacteristically as pink as a rose.

_"(...she said 'yet'.)"_

Grinning, the three exchanged looks that simply said they had to take this chance to tease their comrade.

_"(So when's the ritual happening, lovebirds?)"_

_"(Chikina and Sereria, sitting on a tree!)"_

_"(Mating, huh... how romantic, you youngsters.)"_

To their amusement, Sereria was already lost in her own mind at this point.

Suddenly, Gan flew out the kitchen, holding cakes in his paws. _"Ghghraghuhaaa! (Cake fight!)"_ He started throwing the cake in random directions, one hitting where Bana the Ivysaur had been standing, before dodging it. " _Hrrhuueh! (Close!)"_

_"(I thought you said we had no cakes!?)"_

_"(I lied.)"_

Then Chikina rushed out the kitchen, glaring at Gan, some pastries in her hands. The others blinked- except Sereria, who was still lost in her head- and stared at their trainer. After a few seconds of tense glaring, the blonde smiled. "Food fight!" she exclaimed, all traces of nervousness temporarily disappearing, as she began aiming the pastries at her Ghost-type Pokémon.

Perhaps this sort of new start wouldn't be so bad after all, she had thought. There were no more duties for her to attend to, no villains to fight, no missions to accomplish. Just her and her Pokémon, all living together, all having fun, all being themselves, for the rest of their lives.

Chikina certainly wouldn't mind that. As she got hit by some more cakes and threw some more pastries and other products, she laughed and laughed and laughed, happy to be acquainted with her Pokémon.

Soon, a stray piece of bread hit Sereria in the face, and she soon joined the battle, making use of her psychic powers as well.

She loved her Pokémon. She loved Mex, she loved Bana, she loved Zadon, she loved Gan.

And most importantly, she loved Sereria.

Perhaps... perhaps her epilogue would be the best part of her new life, she thought.

* * *

That day, they returned home a bit later than expected. Maybe it was due to the short run in with those two random street thugs, but on the other hand, she admitted that maybe she could've spent less time drowning in French kisses with her Pokémon. After all, by the time they decided to get home, she checked her phone and realized that while half an hour had been spent shopping and being courted by the punk duo, another half an hour was spent only kissing each other non-stop.

She supposed they did get a bit too into it. Sereria had eventually pushed her against a wall, so that they'd be less tired just standing in the middle of the alleyway. Having a flat surface to lean on, it took less effort for them to keep upright, and allowed each other to focus more on the lips and tongues of each other.

Despite it having been just a few minutes earlier, Chikina couldn't help but turn red with shame upon remembering their exchange.

"J-jeez... s-see, we spent a bit too much time on that..." she muttered. "S-stupid. Stupid Sereria..."

Chuckling, the Gardevoir pecked the blonde on the cheek. _'You know you liked it.'_

Chikina groaned. "T-that's, that's not the point..."

The two entered their residence and, as Chikina took off her shoes, Sereria used her psychic powers to levitate the groceries after her. She headed to the kitchen, to begin sorting out the ingredients they bought, while Chikina headed to the living room. To no surprise, she saw Mex and Bana huddled together, talking about something, while Zadon was lying on the couch, glancing at the playing TV.

Did her Charizard even understand what goes on in the television?

Well, she supposed that since Pokémon could understand human speech, they could probably also understand human speech from an electronic device. That wouldn't have been much of a stretch anyways.

"I-I'm home," Chikina called out. The three stopped what they were doing, to turn to the blonde, who waved to them with a smile.

 _"(Oh. Welcome home,)"_ Zadon greeted. _"Mraowwh ghrargh, grrhghh. (Took your time, huh.)"_

Having no ability to comprehend Pokémon speech, Chikina simply smiled and nodded, thinking she just had to reply to their greeting her home.

Mex grinned. _"(Maybe she was 'playing' with Sereria.)"_

 _"(Hey now, don't think dirty,)"_ Bana lectured the Water-type, who rolled his eyes.

"S-sorry," Chikina said, "I don't understand a word... i-if only I could..." She paused when a hand was placed on her shoulder. The blonde looked back and smiled- Sereria was now behind her. "S-Sereria."

 _'Don't worry, I'll translate.'_ The Psychic-type rubbed her chin. _'Basically, they're thinking we were doing something dirty, which is why we were late.'_

Her face became hot red just as fast as Zadon could fly. "W-we, we didn't- i-it's- i-it's just kisses!" Chikina justified, accidentally revealing what they had been so lost in prior to returning. "I-it's just kisses! W-we didn't, we didn't do anything lewd!" she yelled.

Met with teasing grins, she soon realized what she had just said and covered her mouth, turning even redder than the reddest she could become.

"J-jeez! All of you are s-s-stupid!" she huffed.

 _'Now, now, nothing wrong with what we did,'_ Sereria transmitted teasingly, leaning close to her trainer. _'We both had a good time, didn't we?'_

Her heart about to explode, Chikina turned away. "S-stupid Sereria! Y-you pervert!"

 _She didn't say anything perverted though,_ the Pokémon in the room thought.

 _'Oh, Chikina. You adorable thing.'_ Sereria spun her trainer around and planted a light kiss, effectively stopping her brain process. _'Let's get cooking now, shall we?'_ As she headed to the kitchen, Chikina breathlessly followed after her.

"S-s-sure..."

As the two disappeared once more, the three starters exchanged glances.

_"(Wow. Growing so fast.)"_

_"(They are dirty, yessir.)"_

_"(Oh shut up.)"_

Then, a certain Ghost-type suddenly walked through the door to the entrance hallway. _"(I'm back from my job, honeys.)"_

The three gave him odd looks, before deciding to just ignore him and watch the television.

 _"(Wow, rude.)"_ Then, sniffing the air, he noticed the scent of food. Gan grinned and headed towards the kitchen. _"(Omelette rice, grape juice toppings!)"_ he demanded.

"G-Gan!? W-wait, don't-"

_"(S-stop that!)"_

Immediately, chaos ensued within the kitchen.

Not that the three bothered to focus on. Except, maybe, they had one comment on their comrade's odd preference.

_"(Ew.)"_

_"(Ew.)"_

_"(Ew.)"_

It was a rather pleasant day that day, for the entire household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a Human/Gardevoir story. Originally, the story really was just a collection of related oneshots posted on FanFiction.Net. Eventually, after getting lazy and later returning to it (rinse and repeat), I grew a bit more interested in exploring certain topics within fictional universes. (Notably, after getting back into Of Flames and Leaves, another series I'm writing.) So, for A Precious Mistress, I wanted to try addressing the obvious problem with ships involving humans and Pokémon- is it bestiality? Sure, Pokémon are intelligent creatures, but... they're still not human. It's like, what if aliens come to Earth, and some humans get into a relationship with aliens? Is that bestiality? Stuff I've always wondered about. Anyways, I got bored of reupdating chapters on FanFiction without update notifications, so I decided to just post it there as a new story. (And I'll delete the original later.) So anyways, here's the rewritten form: Her Precious Mistress.


	2. Chikina in Love (2)

Sereria blinked as she retrieved the pieces of clothing from the house's washing machine. Quietly, she put them into a basket besides her, but upon picking up what seemed to be an underwear belonging to her trainer, her mind returned to a show she saw just the other day. For some reason, there seemed to be an amount of people who believed men enjoy the touch of fabric belonging to girls.

She didn't understand. Depending on how one makes the cloth, it could be wool from a Pokémon, or even dead Pokémon skin. Why would that sort of thing excite anyone at all? Humans are truly a mystery beyond her comprehension.

But she was curious. If there was anything that all those fictional (as far as she had seen) characters do for some reason, it was smelling the fabric itself.

 _...well, I suppose it would smell good if you just washed it,_ she thought. And so, lost in her curiosity, the Psychic-type slowly raised the just-washed fabric to her face. She pressed her nose softly against it, taking in a slight whiff of the lovely scent of... _what was it called? Detergent? Hm. Nice._ She sighed, feeling a bit calmed.

_"(W-whoa.)"_

She froze, and slowly turned to the door. That damned Ghost-type, Gan the Gengar. He never makes footsteps, since he was a ghost- understandably- but she really hated it when he, of all the Pokémon residing here, stumbles upon something that looked scandalous.

Sereria wasn't an idiot. Everyone in the house already knew of her and Chikina's relationship, so she wasn't afraid of him revealing her love for the blonde. However, her brain could come up with all sorts of misconceptions that could form from this situation, so she also started planning ways to effectively shut him up for good. _"(My... Greetings, Gan.)"_

 _"(...good day to you too.)"_ Gan looked straight at her, seemingly unamused, most likely judging her really hard.

The Psychic-type returned the stare. _"(...I think that there may be a misunderstanding here.)"_

Gan raised an eye(brow). _"(Yeah?)"_

_"(I was just curious, why some people sniffed clothing.)"_

The Ghost-type went quiet for a while, before rubbing his chin nonchalantly. _"(Well... I guess, that sounds fair.)"_

Sighing with relief, the Psychic-type gently set the piece of undergarment asides into a basket. _"(Thanks for understanding.)"_

Nodding, the Gengar slowly turned around and trotted away. Content that her comrade had been so understanding and forgiving, she chuckled.

Then the humanoid formed a dark ball of evil energy in her hands anyways, her eyes narrowing.

No sooner than later, in less than thirty seconds, the Ghost-type suddenly came back with an ambitious leap of faith, his mouth wide open. _"(Let me try toooo!)"_

Before his eyes could even widen, the prematurely charged Shadow Ball had already been crammed into his forehead, pushing the ghost away and sending him flying through the walls of the house, fortunately not leaving any holes in the structure. After imagining his disappearance from the sky like some sort of masterpiece, Sereria brushed her hands together, then turned back to the finished laundry.

She began pulling some more freshly washed pieces of clothing once more, neatly folding them and placing them onto the basket. Then, closing the washing machine's lid, she picked up the basket and looked inside. _Wait, I'm going to hang them to dry later. Why did I even fold it?_ she thought.

Soon, she stopped walking and stared at another undergarment on top.

The humanoid's mind wandered back once more to the perversion depicted on the television.

 _...what the hell am I thinking?_ Shaking her head, she felt her cheeks become red slightly. As nice as the scent of freshly washed laundry was, being caught in the act was already embarrassing enough, not to mention being misunderstood and judged by others.

The female Embrace Pokémon tiredly continued on her way to properly hang the wet clothes.

* * *

_The light shone through the crevices of the leaves, a beautiful ray of bright green spreading everywhere. Surrounded by a never ending swarm of emerald plant life, the blonde twirled around happily. Warmth enveloped her hands, and smiling with her, laughing with her, was a white skinned Pok_ _émon whose beauty transcended that of even a Goddess'._

_"It's so lovely! This place!" Chikina rejoiced. "All these leaves, all these trees, it's almost like... like a paradise! Isn't it?"_

_"Indeed it is, Chikina," Sereria replied with a gentle smile. "Although if I had to say so myself, I think nothing can beat you when it comes to beauty."_

_The girl's face flushed red. "That's not true! I... I think you're the prettiest one here!"_

_"Oh? Then why don't we have a battle to see who's right?" Sereria asked, grinning slyly._

_Chikina blinked, before smiling with confidence. "You're on!"_

_The two jumped back, away from each other, their arms raised. "Charm!" Sereria said, and her body glistened with sparkles, as a bright pink background faded into view behind her._

_Already close to defeat, Chikina gulped. "N-not yet! Attract!" Striking a cutesy pose, she winked to the Psychic-type, who gasped as she clutched onto her own chest, falling to her knees dramatically. "How's that!?" Chikina asked triumphantly._

_Sereria feigned a sob. "I... I must admit my defeat here..."_

_"And now you see that you're the prettiest one here!" Chikina said, crossing her arms._

_But suddenly, her Gardevoir began laughing. "Oh, Chikina... don't you see?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"By beating me with your superior charms," Sereria said, "you've only proven to us that you're the most beautiful one here!"_

_Chikina gasped. "W-what? But... no! That's...!"_

_Her Pokémon suddenly embraced her tightly, bringing her lips close to the blonde's ears. "Then, if you're not satisfied, how about a more intimate battle... and see who gives in first...?"_

_Her mind throbbed with crazy delusions as Chikina felt her heartbeat getting faster. "O-oh, um. Well. I... sure... I'd, I'd love to..."_

_They pulled apart and stared at each other, looking deeply into one another's eyes._

_"S-Sereria..."_

_"Chikina..."_

_Slowly, their lips closed in._

_"Se...reria..."_

_"Chikina... oh, Chikina..."_

"M-mmhmhm..." the blonde giggled in her sleep, a small smile forming on her face as her comfy blanket was promptly pulled from her body.

 _'Chikina. Chikinaaaa. Chiiiikinaaaa.'_ Despite her repetitive, telepathic name-calling, the Psychic-type wasn't getting any notable results in her efforts to wake her trainer up. _Arceus, she sure can sleep. What's she dreaming about that's so alluring?_ Granted, she could already tell the blonde was dreaming about her- and that was already quite touching. Just what was it, though, that could keep the girl asleep so deeply?

Chikina turned a bit in her sleep. "Mmmn... hmmn..."

 _"(...)"_ Sereria sighed. _Yeah, I guess sleep-talking doesn't just conveniently happen when you need it._ The Psychic-type smiled and petted the blonde's soft hair. _Some Dream Mist would be lovely right now._ Conflicted between letting Chikina sleep, and waking her up, the Gardevoir briefly wondered it'd be funny or not to scream into her trainer's ears. _...maybe some other time._

Chuckling, the Psychic-type leaned closer to her trainer once more and tapped the blonde gently on the head.

 _"(Hey, silly. Time to wake up,)"_ she said once more, her soothing echoing around the bedroom.

Eventually, Chikina stirred slightly, and as hr body twisted to face the Pokémon, the girl's eyes slowly opened. "M... mn... hnn...?"

Sereria smiled. _'Hey, sleepyhead.'_

Instead of responding, Chikina continued staring at her lover, still half-asleep. After a few seconds, the girl let out a yawn, rubbed her eyes groggily, before grabbing the Psychic-type and pulling her down, back onto the soft comfort of her bed. Sereria was slightly caught off-guard by this, but eventually found herself even more amused, not minding it too much.

 _"(Oh,_ you...)" she purred, combing through the blonde's hair with her green fingers. Her smile gradually widened. _What an adorable girl..._ she thought.

"Mn... Ser...ria..."

The Gardevoir blinked. _Is she... dreaming about me?_ Stifling another laugh, the Pokémon leaned closer to her trainer's face. _Now that I think about it... I can sneak a quick one right now._ She gently pressed her lips to Chikina's, maintaining her moment of bliss for a solid second or two, before pulling back, her white face reddened like tomato. _"(That's what you get for being so adorable...)"_

Groaning, the blonde opened her eyes again, still dazed. For a moment, Sereria felt all but her heartbeat freeze, staring deep into her lover's eyes, wondering if she had been wide awake. It only took a second of non-intelligent thought before Chikina leaned in for another kiss, wrapping an arm around the Gardevoir.

Taken by surprise yet again, the Psychic-type melted into the half-awake kiss as their mouths mashed together, the heat building up their sweat.

Soft flesh invaded the Pokémon's mouth, eliciting more moans and heated feelings within the Psychic-type. Their embrace tightened, before soon, their lips parted again, only that this time the blonde had fully woken up. Her face was painted redder than Sereria's, breathing heavily.

 _'Good morning, dear,_ ' the Gardevoir greeted telepathically, her lips glistening with her trainer's saliva.

"...g-good... good morning..." Chikina replied. The girl made to cover her face as she burnt in shame, wondering just how her morning had already become so heated.

 _'Maybe you should go back to sleep and enjoy your dream,'_ Sereria teased. _'Seems like you were having such a lovely time with the dream me, hm?'_

The blonde's face turned bright red, heating up faster than the frying pan she often cooked the family's meals with. "S-shut up..." the girl muttered. "Stupid... ruining my morning and dream..." she said groggily.

 _'I can make it better again if you want,'_ Sereria told the girl.

Sereria stared at her Pokémon with a deadpanned expression, knowing full well what the beautiful creature was suggesting.

Few seconds later, the blonde feeling much more awake, she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sereria. "Fine..." she whispered, before the two put their lips together to share another moment of intimacy for the morning.

They needed to charge their energy meter of each other's presence and warmth, after all.

...

Today, she felt rather needy. Maybe it was because she was (sort of) prematurely awaken from her nice, lovely dream, or maybe it was because the wake-up call she ad itself was equally lovely, but she kept getting the urge to just stop caring about life and smother her Gardevoir with lots of kisses.

Sereria's luscious lips were, after all, one of her favorite treats to enjoy.

 _N-no, bad Chikina. You perv!_ The blonde shook her head and glanced back down at the frying pan in her hands, a white slab of egg and yolk heating up on the might-as-well-as-be-burning-temperature surface. _Everyone here needs food and treats right now - you can get your fill later!_

 _'You sure can,'_ Sereria remarked with an amused chuckle as she grabbed some condiments from a cabinet.

"S-stop reading my mind!" Chikina yelled, her face skyrocketing in temperature.

Sereria grinned and plopped in front of her trainer. _'Then I'll give you a bonus present for what to expect later today then.'_ She leaned in and planted a soft peck on the girl's cheeks, earning herself an even hotter burning face.

"S-Sereria!" the girl groaned embarrassedly, yet was unable to stop the huge smile forming on her face.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen slammed open, and her Squirtle rushed in.

 _"(Stop right there! We're the police!")"_ Mex yelled.

Chikina and Sereria stared at the Water-type, who glared at the Psychic-type with disappointment.

"Uh..." Chikina began, but couldn't find the words to ask what the problem was.

 _"(You shameful pervert! I heard it all from Gan!)"_ Mex said, with an accusing finger pointed at Sereria. _"(Wanting to envelope yourself in her scent is understandable, but even going so far as to take in her discarded garments? That's absolutely filthy! You depraved sicko!)"_

 _("Yeah! What he said!")_ Gan the Gengar chimed in from behind. _("How dare she do that, and in secret, too! Disgraceful!)"_

Sereria closed her eyes and sighed. _"(Mex, I was just curious as to why humans do it on the TV. ...the detergent smelled nice.)"_

Mex narrowed his eyes. _"(Riiiiight...)"_

 _"(Doesn't justify the fact that you were doing it without sharing with us!")_ Gan retorted.

 _"(Yeah! That's just... what?")_ Mex paused and stared at the Ghost-type, who blinked before shrugging. _"(...yeah, okay, I see this is just another stupid bullshit. I'm outta here.)"_

The Water-type casually strolled out the kitchen as if she never intruded the couple's alone time, leaving Gan to look back and forth between the door and Sereria and Chikina. He then feigned an innocent smile.

 _"(Arceus says thou must learnst to forgive?)"_ he said.

Sereria didn't look amused at all, and neither did the Shadow Ball forming in her palms.

One ghost extermination later, the couple was back to giving each other shy, excited looks.

...until Chikina remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Oh, no! The egg...s?"

Except that she instead found the egg perfectly cooked and floating in the air, surrounded in bright pink and purple psychic power.

"...huh."

Sereria smiled and petted the girl. _'No worries, Chikina. I got that covered.'_

The blonde blinked, before she chuckled. "Thanks, Sereria. I don't know what I'd do if I let them burn to a crisp."

 _'Zadon would cry and grief,'_ the Gardevoir said. _'Probably.'_

"Heehee. What a baby," Chikina replied as she pulled some plates from the drying rack. "What did everyone else want?"

Sereria gently levitated the fried eggs onto a plate and sent them out to the dining table, with a cover preventing heat from escaping. _'Let's see... fried eggs and for Zadon, is finished. Bacon strips will be there soon.'_ She rubbed her chin. _'Some of those veggie flavored poffins, for Bana, and... fish, which we already prepared beforehand, for Mex.'_

"Everyone's sure getting accustomed to human meals, huh?" Chikina mused. "...then again, you guys were probably already enjoying those already before I caught everyone..."

 _'It's alright, we don't mind at all,'_ Sereria reassured. _'We all love it here and we're fine with being your Pok_ _émon, Chikina.'_

"I, I know, I know..." the blonde replied. "It's just... I wonder sometimes... do we really need all this... Pokémon and Trainer system?"

Unsure how to answer that, Sereria remained quiet.

Then Chikina jolted. "W-wait, I just realized... I haven't released any of the other Pokémon I've caught yet... oh no! What if they're suffering from being all alone in the PC!?" The girl looked around frantically, suddenly caught up in wondering what she should do. If she rushed to the nearest Pokémon Center right now, she could probably get everyone else out and ask each of them what they wanted to do, but if they wanted to stay over too, she'd have to ask everyone here and she wasn't sure if it'd become too crowded for their liking, especially for Zadon's liking, or not, and, and, and-

Sereria suddenly flipped the blonde around and hugged her tightly. _'Calm down, Chikina,'_ she said.

The girl paused and hitched her breath, before hugging the Pokémon back. "S-sorry..."

 _'Everything will be fine. It's too early for all this panicking,'_ the Psychic-type said. _'How about we carry on with making breakfast and we discuss this with the others later? That sounds fine with you?'_

"...yeah... yeah, that's fine with me," Chikina replied, returning to a smile.

With a content sigh, Sereria caressed the blonde's hair for a while before pulling her away. _'So, what would you like to eat? I'll have whatever you're having, so we can whip something up quickly.'_

"Well, um... let me think..." Chikina said and crossed her arms, retreating to her thoughts.

Sereria's eyes sparkled as she thought of a fun tease. _'Or maybe... you'd like to have me?'_ she whispered quietly in the girl's ears.

As she watched the blonde turn red again, Sereria broke into soft giggles. Oh, how she loved her Trainer... no, her lover.

And then, Chikina looked straight into Sereria's eyes, a cute little pout directed at her. "...i-if I said I'll have that... then... can we...?"

 _...oh, my._ Sereria felt her heartbeat elevate as, once again, her Trainer got the better of her with that absolutely adorable request.

She smiled sweetly and cupped the girl's face in her hands, leaning in close to her, shutting the stoves and other devices off with her power.

 _'I'd be honored to have a taste, darling,'_ she cooed.

And so, the first half of their breakfast together were filled with nothing but hot, steamy kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less not so different from the original/previous version's chapter. I lengthened it a bit more and made very few, trivial changes in events, but other than that, nothing much to note. These beginning parts don't really have much focus - I just want to write some cute, wholesome, Girl x Gardevoir loving. ...my definition of 'wholesome' is pretty warped and varies, of course, seeing as their kisses seem to be quite heated. What a shameful, lustful maniac I am. Oh well. Regardless of how heated they get, so far, the furthest they've really gone are the more sloppy kinds of French kisses. Their relationship will only escalate later, huhuhu.


End file.
